A conventionally-designed wiring board for installation of a device such as a light-emitting device or a semiconductor device is composed of, for example, an insulating substrate, a wiring conductor, and a metal member. For example, the wiring conductor is embedded in the insulating substrate so as to be partly exposed from a side surface of the insulating substrate. The metal member is bonded to the lower surface of the insulating substrate by a bonding member (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
For example, a part of the wiring conductor which is partially exposed from the side surface of the insulating substrate results from the cutting-off of a plating wiring embedded in the base board of a segmentable wiring board entailed by the splitting of the segmentable wiring board.
An electronic apparatus is constructed by mounting a device on such a wiring board and then electrically connecting the individual electrodes of the device to their respective wiring conductors via electrically connecting means such as solder or a bonding wire.